


Драконы предпочитают гугл и девственников

by bobryatinka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды один парень увидел в лесу, как человек оборачивается драконом. И лучше бы ему было забыть об этом. Но любопытство — тот ещё порок</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драконы предпочитают гугл и девственников

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Werewolves 2015

— Э-э… Ты что это, ешь мясо?

— А что? Здесь подают отличные стейки.

— А разве вы не девственницами питаетесь?

— О, это ты, парень, опоздал на пару тысяч лет. Драконы уже давно не питаются девственницами.

— Но почему?

— Слушай, чувак, ну загугли же! Все легенды уже в сети! Две тысячи лет назад — да, жрали девственниц напропалую. Но их тогда много было! Хоть косяками ешь! Потом перешли на рыцарей, приходящих за принцессами. Рацион пришлось разбавлять животными. А теперь вокруг ни тех, ни других. И вот он выход — сидишь себе в обличье человека и питаешься по-человечески, всё замечательно!

— Да не может же быть, чтобы не было ни одной девственницы в мире. Каждая девочка рождается такой!

— Ага, только она перестаёт быть девственницей до того, как становится вкусной.

— Ты ещё скажи, что они срок годности имеют!

— Конечно! На вкус взрослый человек, ребёнок и юная чистая особа кардинально различны!

— А как же рыцари? Неужели ни одного не осталось?

— Охотники есть, рыцарей — нет. Их так мало, что они занесены в Красную Книгу. Вместе с оставшимися девственниками.

— Стоп-стоп, это ты сейчас мужской род употребил? 

— Ой-ой, собака-подозревака, какая разница, парень или девушка. Одинаково вкусные, пальчики оближешь.

— Так, ладно, я, пожалуй, пойду. Надо подумать, осознать, знаешь ли…

— О-о, просто признай, что ты испугался, и посиди здесь ещё. Хороший приличный ресторан же.

— С чего бы мне надо испугаться?

— Ты девственник и ты как раз в том самом возрасте, когда тебя пора сожрать. О-очень вкусно пахнешь.

— Не смей меня нюхать.

— Извини, я это не контролирую, ты вот можешь заставить себя не ощущать запахи?

— Нос зажми. 

— ...

— Блин, даже полицию не позовёшь.

— Да, люди перестали верить в драконов. А если ты прямо сейчас подсчитываешь в уме деньги, хватит ли тебе на проститутку — это ты зря.

— Ничего не зря. Сожрёшь ведь.

— Сколько раз я тебе ещё должен повторить? Мы больше не питаемся девственниками.

— Ну вот ты меня сейчас успокоил!

— Меньше сарказма, друг мой. Если бы я собирался тебя сожрать, я бы сделал это ещё до того, как ты поймал меня со своим дурацким интервью.

— Ничего оно не дурацкое.

— Куда ты его денешь? Ни одно нормальное издание не возьмёт это в новостную колонку. Максимум, что ты можешь сделать, это написать книгу. Здоровенную такую книгу, может быть, даже трилогию. Или больше. Будешь наравне с Роулинг, Майер… Да что там, Толкиену нос утрёшь!

— Не смейся надо мной.

— Назовёшь книгу «Как я познакомился с драконом»...

— Бесполезно, да?

— Абсолютно.

— …

— Ладно, пойдём, что ли, погуляем. Давно уток в Центральном Парке не кормил.

— Ты дашь мне ещё интервью?

— Конечно.

***

— О, привет!

— Вы всегда заходите в дома к девственникам через окно?

— Эй, парень!

— Что, оскорбил тебя в лучших чувствах?

— И это меня ты обвинял в излишней саркастичности?

— Ни в чем я тебя не обвинял. Что ты делаешь у меня на подоконнике?

— Проходил мимо, решил заглянуть.

— В окно четвёртого этажа?

— Это не этаж, а чердак. Ты знаешь, что живёшь на чердаке?

— Это не чердак, а мансарда. 

— Ты знаешь, что живёшь в мансарде?

— Я бедный студент, у меня нет денег на нормальную комнату. 

— На нормальную комнату у тебя денег нет, а на огромную мансарду в четырёхэтажном особняке — есть?

— Это мой особняк. Мне дедушка завещал. Налоги такие огромные, что комнаты приходится сдавать, чтобы хватило хотя бы не загреметь в долговую тюрьму.

— Интересно...

— Чужие проблемы всегда интереснее собственных. Что ты тут забыл?

— Я забыл? Это ты забыл! Ты обещался взять у меня ещё одно интервью.

— Я не забыл, у меня времени не было.

— Я слышу, как ты лжешь, мой мальчик.

— Вы, драконы, ещё и ложь слышите?!

— Чувствуешь себя зверем, загнанным в круг с красными флажками?

— А ты именно этого добиваешься?

— Аха! Нет, друг мой, нет. Я пошутил. Никто тебя не загоняет.

— А как ты слышишь ложь? На что это похоже? Это... Звоночек? Или, может быть, запах? Или... Мимика?

— Я слышу ток твоей крови, ритм сердца. Когда ты лжешь, сердце делает скачок...

— А можешь сходить со мной к моему управляющему, который занимается арендой дома? Мне кажется, он меня обманывает.

— Извини, солнышко, я слышу только твоё сердце.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты вкусный-вкусный девственник.

— Пфф... Не предполагал, что драконы умеют мурлыкать.

— О, ты так мило смущаешься...

— Если ты сейчас же не сделаешь шаг назад, я тебя укушу.

— Ммм... Серьёзная угроза. Вообще-то я пришёл пригласить тебя погулять.

— Прямо сейчас? На улице ночь.

— Тем лучше. Меньше народу увидит, как из твоего окна вылетел дракон. А кто увидит — придумает такое объяснение, чтобы не идти к психиатру на следующее утро. Люди — мастера себя успокаивать.

— Дракон? Из моего окна?

— Что-то ты начал тормозить, друг мой, у тебя случайно температуры нет?

— Не трогай меня!

— Помню, помню, а то полезешь кусаться. Имей ввиду, однажды я воспользуюсь этим щедрым предложением.

— Эй, ты куда! Немедленно слезь с подоконника! Ты же упадешь!

— Я упаду?! Аха! Давай, забирайся ко мне.

— Чертов дракон...

— У тебя пальцы дрожат. Ты боишься высоты?

— Я боюсь тебя.

— Ты снова лжешь, золотинка. Да отпусти ты уже раму! Что ты вцепился в неё, как в спасательный круг? Вцепись так лучше в меня. А если бы ты обнял меня за шею, стало бы вообще замечательно.

— Вот ещё! Ааааааааааааааааа!!!!!!!!!!!

— Я предупреждал.

— Нет, ты ничего не говорил про то, что собираешься столкнуть меня с окна и поймать в полёте драконьими лапами! Ого, какие у тебя крылья!

— Посмотри лучше вниз. Я обожаю смотреть на засыпающий город.

— Как красиво... 

Спустя три часа.

— Эй, мы, случайно, не падаем?

— Что ты всполошился? Мы плавно снижается.

— Я не назвал бы это "плавным" снижением, это, скорее, "камнем вниз"... Ааааааааа!!!!!

— Что ж мы такие нервные-то? Всё, можешь уже меня отпускать.

— Уф, тихо, подожди, у меня голова кружится.

— Это что, у тебя колени дрожат?

— Почему бы им не дрожать после такого полёта? Люди вообще-то не рождены летать.

— У тебя нос холодный.

— Что? С чего ты взял?

— Ты уткнулся носом мне в шею. Холодно и щекотно.

— Ну упс... 

— "Упс" и всё?

— Нет, не всё. Ещё "спасибо" и "спокойной ночи". Мне бы добраться до горячего душа, иначе я вырублюсь прямо на пороге.

— Хорошо, спокойной ночи, маленький принц.

— Я давно уже не маленький.

— А с принцем ты согласился?

***

— Где это мы?

— Это то место, где ты меня засек и сфотографировал.

— А можешь снова обратиться в дракона?

— Могу.

— Оу... Вау... Распахни крыло... О боже...

— Что, завораживают крылья?

— Сколько в размахе? Метра четыре? О, это броня? Не пойму, костяная или металлическая?

— Костяная металлическая. Как у Росомахи.

— Ты больше на кошку похож, чем на дракона. О! А гребень складывается?

— И топорщится, и складывается, и даже разрастается при необходимости. Аааа! Прекрати! Мне щекотно!

— Значит, самое слабое место — крылья?

— Ничего не слабое место. Вообще-то они тоже покрыты чешуёй, она чуть мельче, для маневренности, и поэтому не кажется бронёй. Просто ты щекотно их трогаешь. 

— А здесь щекотно?

— Ай! Ну, погоди!

— Ой! А ну не кусайся! Ахаха! Щекотно же!

— Я не кусаюсь. Это ты ещё моих зубов не видел.

— Ого! Сколько?! Три ряда? Вот это клычищи! А не больно их выпускать и втягивать?

— Неа, это как когти кошки.

— Нагнись, я хочу гребень посмотреть. Можешь чуть нарастить его? Ой! Не кусайся! Ахаха! Ахаха! Щекотно же! Прекрати! Ахаха! Не толкайся, я же упаду сейчас. Упал. Ахаха! А, блин, моя нога. Я ногу подвернул. Ахаха! Да прекрати же! Ахаха! Мне в спину какой-то сучок колет. Ахаха! Ой!

— Что?

— Все драконы обращаются мгновенно?

— Да.

— Чувак, ты тут как бы немножко лежишь на мне… И трогаешь…

— Ты меня трогал? Трогал. А мне тебя потрогать нельзя?

— И дышишь мне в шею. Чувак, у меня мурашки…

— Мурашки у него. 

— И целуешь…

— Что это за слово такое новое, «чувак». Откуда ты его взял?

— Ооо… Не делай так больше. О боже! Нет! Сделай так ещё!

— Ммм…

— Да! Ещё! О боже!

— Ты правда призываешь бога или это просто восклицание, когда никак иначе ты выразиться уже не можешь?

— Ах! Оооу… О-оо…

— О, чёрт! Маленький испорченный мальчишка! А-ах!

— А-аа… Оох… Д-да! О боже! Ооо…

— Когда ты будешь в состоянии мыслить… о-оо… я обязательно напомню тебе, что ты вытворял своими… а-ах… руками…

— О господи! Ещё! Ну же! А-аааа!

— Ммм… Маленький паршивец…

Спустя десять минут.

— Я теперь не девственник?

— Зайчик, кто из нас вырос в эпоху интернета? Взаимная дрочка ещё ничем не обязывает.

— Понятно…

— Что не так?

— Ничего?

— Тогда почему ты мне сейчас напоминаешь истеричную девицу тринадцатого века? Не возникает желания устроить пару скандалов? Или побить тарелки?

— Ты меня вообще за кого принимаешь?!

— Что, укусишь меня?

— Укушу!

— Ай! И правда укусил ведь! 

— Ммм… Ты бросай пытаться заткнуть меня поцелуями.

— А по-моему, тебе нравится.

— По башке ведь получишь.

***

— Дорогой, где ты был?

— Бегал.

— Странно, но футболка сухая и совсем не пахнет.

— Я бегал в другой футболке. Что ты делаешь в моём доме?

— Жду тебя.

— Зачем? Что-то после той «взаимной дрочки» в лесу ты не сильно рвался меня увидеть. Пришёл всё-таки сожрать?

— Какая же ты у меня язва, солнышко.

— Это я-то язва? Сбежал ты, а язва — я?

— Детка, ты всё неправильно понял. Мне надо было решить пару вопросов.

— Срочно разводился с женой? 

— А ты ревнуешь?

— А ты этому рад?

— О, детка умеет шипеть?

— Не смей называть меня деткой!

— Со-олнышко…

— Я сказал, не смей!

— Эй, эй! Ну что ты так нервничаешь?

— Я сейчас встретил своего управляющего. Он опять сдал кому-то дом, без моего разрешения. Они уже коробки таскают, вон в окно видно.

— И что в этом такого? Разве не для того ты его нанял, чтобы он делал из дома деньги?

— Я никогда не сдавал дом целиком одному человеку. Только комнаты. Это, конечно, менее выгодно, но тогда нет опасности, что последний арендатор заведет разговор о продаже. 

— А что такого страшного в том, чтобы продать этот дом? Если тебе заплатят хорошие деньги, ты сможешь купить приличную квартиру и заняться, наконец, своей жизнью.

— Это мой дом, дракон, моя крепость. И все золото мира не заставит меня его продать.

— Ну, хорошо, если ты принял такое решение, то чего на управляющего-то злиться? Он же не продал дом, а только сдал. На какое-то время.

— Он сказал, что арендатор придёт ко мне сегодня разговаривать о продаже. А я много раз говорил мистеру Стивенсону, что не собираюсь продавать свой дом. И все равно он почему-то вдруг оказался уверен на сто процентов, что покупатель меня убедит. Так что меня ждёт очень неприятный разговор, когда арендатор будет настаивать, а я отказываться, и возможно, что мне придётся отказать ему и в аренде, чтобы избежать конфликта в будущем.

— Ты рассуждаешь как совсем взрослый мальчик.

— Прекрати умиляться на меня!

— А то покусаешь, я помню.

***

— Почему ты сидишь на подоконнике?

— А почему ты зашёл через дверь?

— Сегодня важный день.

— Я весь этот очень важный день провёл, как на иголках, а этот чёртов покупатель так и не пришёл. Так что говори скорее, что там такого важного, и я пойду спать.

— Хорошо. Покупатель не придёт.

— Ты его съел?

— Да не ем я людей!

— Ладно, я пошутил.

— Просто уже одиннадцать вечера. Все машины и грузчики уехали, а коробки ещё не распакованы. Значит, он ещё не окончательно сюда переехал и ночует где-то в другом месте. Сегодня покупать у тебя дом он уже не придёт.

— Круто… Значит, он придёт завтра. Вообще замечательно. Ещё и завтра весь день сидеть трястись.

— Да брось, может, он и передумает покупать твой дом. Может, он предложит что-то другое.

— Другое?

— Ну, если ему так понравился твой дом, не обязательно его покупать. Есть договора совладения, договора аренды на длительный срок, брачные договора, в конце концов.

— Что? Брачные?!

— Да не вертись ты так, чуть нос мне не разбил.

— Думаешь, он может предложить мне выйти за него замуж?!

— Ну, у него может быть очаровательная юная дочь…

— Тьфу ты, придурок. Я жениться по расчёту не собираюсь.

— А замуж по расчёту пошёл бы.

— Иди ты…

— Хмм… Куда?

— Пока я придумываю куда, убери свои руки.

— Да ладно, тебе нравится, когда я тебя обнимаю.

— Может быть, и нравится, но с подоконника с тобой в обнимку я слезть смогу только кувырком вниз. А у городского совета купить дом будет гораздо проще, чем у мёртвого меня… Ай!

— Видишь, не кувырком и не вниз.

— Не делай так больше.

— Да что я такого сделал?

— Я парень, а парней как-то не принято таскать на руках. Мне неловко, и я немножко в шоке.

— А я-то думаю, что ты всё бухтишь.

— Я не… не бухтю…

— Ахаха… Какой же ты милый.

— Ну, раз я такой милый, может, ты всё-таки не будешь меня есть?

— С чего ты взял, что я собираюсь тебя съесть?!

— Ну, ты всё время торчишь рядом со мной, как будто тебе заняться нечем, всё норовишь обнять или понюхать… Думаешь, я не замечаю, как ты всё время ко мне тянешься, когда я отворачиваюсь? А я всё ещё девственник, и, по всей видимости, до сих пор вкусно для вас, драконов, пахну.

— Кукис, ну сколько раз я тебе говорил, что мы не едим людей?

— Раз… двести?

— И всё равно ты видишь во мне больше дракона, чем человека. Почему?

— …

— Никогда не думал, что ты мне мог понравиться не как изысканное блюдо, а как человек? Что я хочу тебя, как хотят обычные люди. Хочу быть рядом, разговаривать с тобой, иметь возможность прикасаться к тебе. Ты умный, интересный, красивый. И, правда, умопомрачительно пахнешь.

— Ай! Ты меня укусил?

— Немножко! Тебе понравилось.

— Так, все. Отпусти меня.

— А то что?

— А то мы займёмся чем-нибудь предосудительным прямо на балконе у всех на глазах, и в процессе я сгорю со стыда. Тебе не понравится.

— Можно сделать всего два шажочка и заняться этим в комнате.

— Можно, но потом я перестану пахнуть так одурительно, и ты меня бросишь. Зато придёт покупатель, и я не смогу не продать ему дом. Потому что у меня больше нет возможности его содержать.

— Да не придёт к тебе этот покупатель. Потому что это я хотел купить этот дом. Арендовал и уже почти переехал. Но ты так взъелся на управляющего, что я не решился тебе сразу сказать.

— Что? Да какого хрена!

— Эй-эй, ну куда ты!

— Не прикасайся ко мне! На кой чёрт тебе сдался мой дом?

— Да не дом, мне ты нужен.

— Зачем? Съешь меня?

— Господи! За что мне это?

***

— Ну и куда ты ломанулся, дракон?

— Извини?

— Ну, как только ты меня увидел, сразу же начал пытаться выбраться из-за стола и убежать, не расплатившись.

— Ничего я не пытался.

— Я подружился с гуглом и все выяснил. И гугл говорит, что вы все ещё жрете несчастных девственников.

— Господи, нет! Мы не едим людей.

— А ещё он говорит, что каждому дракону для полного счастья нужен замок, очень много золота и принцесса. Исходя из этой информации, сформировался вопрос…

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я на него ответил.

— Да.

— Для интервью? Все-таки решил написать книгу?

— Нет, мне просто интересно.

— Хорошо, задавай свой вопрос.

— Почему ты улетел вчера?

— Это не тот вопрос, которому надоумил тебя гугл, но я отвечу. Я улетел вчера, потому что очень хотел тебя трахнуть, а не выяснять, почему я переехал к тебе в дом, не спросив тебя. И я немного испугался, что все испортил. А как исправить, я сразу не придумал, поэтому просто слинял.

— И что? Сейчас у тебя уже есть план, как все исправить?

— Неа... 

— А у меня есть.

— Очень интересно.

— Ты отвечаешь на мои вопросы, а я выкладываю тебе мой план. Согласен?

— Хорошо.

— Все вещи, что ты перевез в мой дом и, правда, из золота?

— Высшей пробы.

— Мой дом и, правда, похож на замок?

— Очень. Настоящая крепость. Совершенно неприступный особняк. В реалиях двадцать первого века, конечно.

— Ну, замечательно. А теперь объясни мне, почему ты решил, что я похож на принца.

— Потому что ты и есть принц.

— Что?

— Ты принц по крови. Я уж не знаю, с кем и в каком веке загуляла какая-то особа королевских кровей, но ты пахнешь принцем.

— А, запах.

— Да. 

— То есть…

— Ты принц. 

— Оу…

— И ты должен принадлежать мне.


End file.
